Benutzer:Autumns Leafes/Über mich
Ein paar Fakten * Ich bin 14 * Ich bin ziemlich gut in Sprachen, würde ich sagen, aber Naturwissenschaften und Mathe kann ich einfach nicht, deswegen: Englisch ist besser als Mathe! * Manga/Anime is love, Manga/Anime is life! * Ich werde eines Tages die Weltherrschaft erlangen(Muahahahahahaha *hust hust*) * In meiner Familie sind wir vier Kinder; Meine große Schwester, Onii-baka(Heißt etwa blöder, großer Bruder), ich und mein kleiner Bruder. * Ich bin ein Fan - Girl(siehe meine Geschichte Warrior Cats X Reader) * I ship it! *thumbs up* * Ich will später Autor werden * Meine Eltern sind getrennt * Ich hatte noch nie wirklich einen Freund(da war diese Sache in der 5ten, aber das zählt nicht) * Ich hab 12 min gebraucht um über 'Zufällige Seite' auf eine meiner Seiten zu kommen(Die Seite war von einer Zeit als Flockensturm) * Ich habe Arachnophobie(Angst vor Spinnen) Little something I found :3 # Ich werde an Lichtherz denken, wenn ich eine Narbe auf dem Gesicht jemand anderes sehe # Ich werde jedes mal an den WindClan denken, wenn ich ein rennen gewinne # Ich werde an Gänsefeder denken, wenn mir niemand glaubt # Ich werde an Geißel denken, wann immer jeder wegen seiner Größe gehänselt wird # Ich werde an Heideschweif denken, wenn jemand 'nur befreundet' sein will # Ich werde an den SternenClan denken, wenn ich nah an meinem Ende bin # Ich werde an Blattsee denken, wenn ich meinem Herzen folgen muss # Ich werde an Distelblatt denken, wenn ich auseinanderfalle # Ich werde an Brombeerkralle denken, wenn ich mich beweisen muss # Ich werde an Tüpfelblatt denken, wenn ich an einer Krankheit leide # Ich werde an Löwenglut denken, wenn ich mich stark fühle # Ich werde an Tigerstern denken, wenn ich den falschen Pfad gewählt habe # Ich werde an Taubenflug denken, wenn ich etwas von weit weg höre # Ich werde an Wolkenschweif denken, wenn ein Junges seine erste Beute fängt # Ich werde an Federschweif denken, wenn ich mutig sein muss # Ich werde an den Stamm denken, wenn ich in einer Höhle bin # Ich werde an Aschenpelz denken, wenn mir jemand das Herz bricht # Ich werde an Mikusch denken, wenn ich von meinen Geschwistern getrennt bin # Ich werde an Efeusee denken, wenn ich versuche der/die Beste zu sein # Ich werde an Feuerstern denken, wenn meine Loyalität auf die probe gestellt wird # Ich werde an die vielen Kämpfe denken, wenn ich Streit sehe Ich schwöre mich an all diese Katzen zu erinnern, Für den Rest meines Lebens (Etwas das ich im Internet auf Englisch gesehen habe und dachte, das ich es teilen wollte. Ich habs frei aus dem englischen übersetzt, also klingt es vlt etwas komisch an einigen stellen^^') Mein(e) Lieblings - * Clan: SchattenClaan~ (DonnerClan... I hate you... Mostly... *hugs Lion and Jay :3*) * Anführer: Riesensteeern! * Zweiter Anführer: Eschenkralle * Heiler: Flammenschweeeiiif(oder Falkenflug ;3) * Krieger: Tigerherz und Löwenglut^^ * Schüler: Rabenpfote~ * Königin: Frostfell * Junges: Fuchsjunges^^ * Älteste: Fleckenschweif * Katze: Häherfeder? * Paar: GrauXSilber * Buch(Staffel 1): Vor dem Sturm * Buch(Staffel 2): Sonnenuntergang * Buch(Staffel 3): Lange Schatten * Buch(Staffel 4): Fernes Echo Warrior Cats und Disney - Songs Etwas was ich mal mit Waschbärchen gemacht hab. Es ist zwar hier nicht wirklich der Platz dazu, aber das interessiert mich nicht. ;P * Tigerstern ''- I'll make a man out of you * ''Unkenfuß zu Löwenglut - I wanna be like you * Graustreif - You've got a friend in me * Alle Clans - Everybody wants to be a cat! * Windpelz und alle anderen die im Wald der Finternis trainieren - I've got friends on the other side * Sammy(Feuerstern als Hauskätzchen) - When will my life begin? * DonnerClan - Hakuna Matata * Tigerstern und Feuerstern - ''I just can't wait to be king * ''Graustreif - ''Friend like me * ''Blattsee und Krähenfeder - ''Can you feel the love tonight * ''Taubenpfote/flug und Tigerherz - Can you feel the love tonight? Don't own anything? Warriors - Videos Das hier sind jetzt Videos über Warrior Cats die ich empfehle, ich werde aber erstmal keine Geschichten von diesem Wiki empfehlen * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9fHp03ZiKzE - Everything wrong with Warriors * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIzpolYCHII - Dumb Ways to Die * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9f1Bj52hyFE&list=PLFo3ju6XJ_GH3Vrqi2xWuP_HinagXV_lb - Die Warrior - Rapbattles Playlist von Blixemi * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1-cuvZo-lY - Dark Forest Amv Survive the Night * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6HVMZtZ0ao ''- Distelblatt und Windpelz Map ''Sorry About you Parents'' ''' * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HTf5NNvq35s - Distelblatt und Efeusee Map ''Buy the Stars * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x7jDqMBqTEM - Löwenglut Map Catch Fire ''(flashing warning) * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC5XVuw2VJbTomR6vGGqyNSw/videos - Noodlers Videos(machen Warrior cats Pmv's) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5C7mG9Abz0 - Tigerherz und Taubenflug Pmv ''Tigerhearts Trouble